Mistwolf
by Cheshire Kitty 101
Summary: Sorta a continuation of my other ultimate Spiderman story, which is not finished, and th beginning has spoilers for the end of it. Anyway A girl with an extremely bad and bloody past joins the team to run from it, but of course the past always catches up. Like karma. Rated T cuz they are hormonal teens. Read this if you don't mind a little bit of blood.
1. Hellfire

This is sorta a continuation of my other usm story, which unfortunately isn't finished due to lack of ideas, but just warning you there are a few ending ruiners, so yeah and I'll let someone co-host with me like deadpool or... Loki *shiver* you guys vote for any character doesn't have to be marvel it could Harley Quinn or even an OC just leave ur vote in the comments. Finalists will get to to all co-host in my finalist chapter and then you guys vote for them on a poll, but for now it doesn't matter how many people say the same people it's about which I find more suitable for this. $0 $t0r¥ tim£ (so story time) ㈸8㈸8㈸8;)

"talking"

_thinking_

_telepathic_

**OMG! LOUD!**

**Creepy ultimate voices like the Phoenix or Thanos or something**

_(Co-host's comments)_

(my comments)

**Third person(No one's) P.O.V.**

A figure hovers outside a building and watches Spiderman and his team. It flies back. A light cracks through the night's darkness. A light made by a flame in the figures hand. The figure feeds the flame and it grows. It keeps growing when the heroes notice the blinding light and finally the figure leans back with the fireball and throws it right at them. Glass shatters. Flames can be heard as they feed on the building, but they become small once the figure floats inside the building. It lands and looks around. A look of evil accomplishment written right on the mysterious girl's face.

"Who are you?" Spiderman asks as he and the team get up coughing. "A friend who feels replaced, by none other than that emotionless murderer you call a teammate." The teen girl answers. "Chrissey, is that you?" Iron Fist asks recognizing her first. "Right, that's what I am was called here. I forgot" The girl remarks. "Wait you feel replaced by me? Your the one, who made the team except me!" A certain female teammate says. "Well the answers simple that necklace I wore was a cage and it held her true power and potential" 'Chrissey' says in a voice no one remembers her having. "and you" Powerman adds. "Yeah and exactly who are 'you' ?" The baffled soldier-like student female teammate asks. (Yeah we're obviously talking bout Ava) " Don't worry we've dealt with her before." Nova assured her.

"Yes, but this time the power of twru wuv (true love said in baby talk)won't bring the old me back it only worked temporarily why do you think I went on a solo mission? Chrissey didn't want to hurt anyone, so she went to solitude to deal with and drive me out once and for all. Of course me being basically all powerful and since she tried to do it alone, she failed miserably." The Evil teen turns to look at her 'replacement' "and to answer who I am? I'm known as the Phoenix. The one who drove Jean Grey crazy. My power is unstoppable and thanks to Chrissy's Telepathic and Pyrokinetic powers ( mind and fire powers) I'm stronger then ever." She walks towards a small potted plant on a table and picks it up. "Besides I'm still Chrissey just one with a stronger sense of justice." "You've got a twisted and sick definition of justice" Spidey jokes. "No actually, she killed my papa in that explosion and I was just 12 and he was coming home the next day and, and-" She stops talking overcome by tears and turns around. Iron Fist walks over to her tentativly. He hugs her from behind and everyone relaxs.

"NO!" Pheonix yells and flings Iron Fist away. "When you guys called me about her joining the team. I only said yes because I knew she did bad things, but I thought she was trying to change. Then when Pheonix told me she killed my dad, i knew revenge was the path for me!" She paused and continued"I think since I'm a new Chrissey and I'm stronger that a deserve a newer and stronger name." She burns the plant slowly as she speaks, now she grins wickedly "Hellfire, because this flame is coming right from it." by now the plant is a full mini fireball. "Yeah ur gonna look you went through some of Hell's fire when I'm through with you!" Mist Wolf yells (yep she's been the 'replacement' all along Mwahahaha HAHAHA Mwahahaha HAHAHA! ...would you like a spot of tea?) Hellfire throws her fireball at the bad tempered girl, the chi master, and the egotistical dude with a helmet. They move out of the way, but when the smoke has cleared the girl's no where to be seen. Hellfire growls in rage. _Don't throw a tantrum, cuz I burned you; pun intended; because I'm right here. _Hellfire turns around and Mist Wolf is right there with a knife pointed at Hellfire's gut. "You'd never kill your friend." Hellfire taunts full of confidence "You believe that Chrissy's still somewhere inside and that she'll break out any minute. I know one thing about wolves. Wolves are loyal to friends and family for their whole life, that's what their pack is built on. Trust." Mistwolf smiles. "Who said I was a pack wolf, maybe I am a lone wolf." She stabs Hellfire and Hellfire screams not from the pain, since she can simply leave the body, but from shock she actually did it. "And we don't have friends to be loyal to." Mistwolf ends.

**Woah! crazy ending right? well pleasr comment, favorite, and follow! ;D, for now bye and thx in advance!**

**still smiling Kitty:)**


	2. Gaurdians of the Galaxy?

so I watched some of guardians of the galaxy and it was in my head so I put them in here sand this is ultimate Spiderman, so I felt entitled to add Nova...also is it weird that on my other account I commented on this story? What? Don't judge I was bored and I'm crazy so I...ok let's get to the story...

**Third-person p.o.v.**

**A girl around the age of 11 is seen in a small white room sitting in the corner. A light floods in to the room from an open door and you can see the girl has white hair. The shadow of a man in a lab coat is seen. "It's time." He says. The girl turns her head and her brown eye and gold eye show equal amounts of fear.**

**A trio of guards is at the entrance of a huge building. "Dude, I heard Doctor Cassidy telling Nurse Swan {XD Once Upon A Time reference} about that top-secret project we've been hearing about." Guard (1) says. "Cool, spill." Guard (2) says. "Well I need something in return." Guard (1) says. "No thanks. Your prices are always extreme." Guard (3) says. "Oh come on, Ralph. Its really juicy stuff." Guard (1) says disappointed that he was losing a customer. "Nu-uh, I'm gonna go check out the field. You girls can gossip all you want." Guard (3) says. "Well what's your price, Leroy?" Guard (2) asks dreading his answer. "What can you give me?" Guard (1) asks. "A butt-kicking you'll never forget!" A blue glowing and flying guy says and he zaps both of the guards. "Nova! I told you this is a stealth mission!" Star lord scolds as he and the other guardians come out of hiding. "Honestly I was going to do the same thing." Gamora admitted. "I as well, for I stopped listening at the part the plan that you said 'we need to take out those guards.'" Drax added. "Well he killed them both." Rocket states. "What?!" exclaims the other Guardians, besides Groot. "Oh never mind, this one's unconscious and that ones in a coma." Rocket corrects. "I am Groot." "Correct ally, that is the one who spoke of information, maybe he holds knowledge of where project 130516 is residing." Drax says. "Would you like the honors?" Starlord asks Gamora. "Why not?" She picks up the waking guard and holds him against the wall. "What do you know about Project 130516?" "It's one of the most powerful weapons up next to the cosmic cube when it's up to its true potential and it's being transported from its old locked up space to a more higher tech space." He says quickly while eyeing the dagger she held to his neck. "Which hall?" Gamora asks. "From the south wing down hall C then a turn into hall K and then after the first left they'll be at its new place." "Alright, let's go." Starlord says. Gamora knocks the guard out with the handle of her dagger and catches up to the team. "I am Groot?" "Yeah, what is the plan 'xactly?" Rocket inquires. "Well this is a stealth mission," Starlord says looking pointedly at Nova. "So we're heading to the security cameras."**

**Old man Terry wasn't old. He was barely in his thirties. Somehow, though, he got the nickname. Anyways that specific day he was thinking of his family back home in Ireland. He had a wife named Aislin [pronounced ash+ling] and a little girl named Aednat [pronounced ey+nit] with the most beautiful green eyes flecked with gold. _I can't believe I get to leave these horrible people tomorrow. I can finally go back home to my little fire, Aednat! I wish I never wandered in here. Then I never would've been forced to work here, but I finally get to go home! How old is little fire now? I think she should be around 11 or 12. I just know she'll change the world. _Unfortunately for him and his family those evil people he was working for were called Leven's Powerful Scientists (L.P.S.) and this was just a small part of it. A small and very expandable part of it. They knew that on that day no one who worked there would be leaving or living.**

**Suddenly Old man Terry was bagged and knocked out. "Alright let's turn these cameras to hall C." Rocket says as he sits in the chair and begins typing away. Soon the cameras change to all the different angles and parts of hall C. "Wait guys look at that!" Nova says and points to a camera's screen. It shows a white-haired girl around 11 years old being walked down the hall with three guards in front of her and two behind. The girl stops walking and quirks her head in a way that reminds Starlord and Nova of the way a dog moves its head when it hears something. She turns her head, looks right at them through the camera, and winks at them. A guard barks keep moving and hits her in the back of the head heavily in a way that would've killed or at least knocked out a normal 11 year old, but she just faces forward and keeps walking. Most of the Guardians don't notice, but Gamora does (I mean she is a genetically modified warrior and nothing gets past that green skinned beauty). "We've got to help her!" Nova says and he flies out of the room and either left to soon to hear Starlord's "Wait Nova, we've got a mission." Or he ignored it. Starlord sits down and rubs his temple. "Ugh, Even I wasn't this bad when puberty was hitting." Then a smile lights his face and he admits "Actually I was worse, but I'm sure the kid will catch up."**

**"Well let's go help Guardians." "No offense, but I want to get this mission done and finished!" Rocket says.**

**"I am Groot."**

**"What do you mean we have to help!? We don't have to do anything and I'm sure that stupid little beast is fine!"**

**"I am Groot!"**

**"She was being protected by those nice and armored guys not hurt!"**

**"I am Groot!"**

**"Now that's not-"**

**"I am Groot!"**

**"Hey I-"**

**"I am Groot!"**

**"I-"**

**"I am Gro_"**

**"Okay! Okay! I'll help the stupid little cub! Are you happy Groot!?" and with that Rocket walked away mumbling. "Good work, Giving Tree." Star lord says as they run after Nova, not realizing that they were making a huge mistake.**


End file.
